


Writer's Block

by janiejanine



Series: Friend-Fiction [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Crack, Kink Meme, M/M, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is trying to write his manifesto, but has writer's block, so he decides to try his hand at some friend-fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> Crack request inspired by my current block.
> 
> Anders is writer block'd over his manifesto. He knows what he wants to say but when it comes down to actually writing, nothing's going to the page. Between helping Hawke, the underground mage movement, and Justice bitching away in his head, he's got nothing. Anders then turns to various methods of being unblocked and each keeps failing.

Anders' quill hovered over the parchment. Try as he might, he couldn't get past this difficult passage. The words just weren't coming. He tapped the quill on the desktop. Maybe he should try something else for a while.

He set the half-written page aside and selected a fresh one.

_"I cannot resist your manly charms any longer," Barrett murmured shyly, looking up at him through long lashes. Those eyelashes, like the delicate legs of a spider, were Manders' undoing. He swept Barrett up against the rippling muscles of his chest._

WHAT HAS THIS TO DO WITH THE PLIGHT OF MAGES?

Anders paused. Justice had a way of interrupting at the most inconvenient moments.

"I seem to be suffering from writer's block. I thought if I could try something different for a while, the manifesto would flow again. You want me to do whatever I can to finish it, don't you?"

FINE.

There was a sigh, as much as a voice in one's head can be said to sigh, and Anders continued.

_Barrett's lips met his in a burst of heat. Their tongues tangled together and fought a slow, sensuous duel. He felt his length harden against Barrett's taut abdomen. Though his codpiece was large, it would soon no longer be able to contain the fullness of his member._

THIS IS COUNTERPRODUCTIVE.

"I could just go have a nice wank or something. Would you prefer that?"

NO.

_"Oh, Manders," Barrett sighed, "I've waited so long for you to sweep me into your rugged arms. Ravish me, for I am in agony."_

_Manders' lips traced a path down Barrett's shoulder. His scent was intoxicating, like summer wine. He shivered with anticipation as he undid the laces of Barrett's trousers and let them fall to the floor._

THESE FALSE NAMES WILL FOOL NO ONE.

"I don't know what you mean."

YOU ARE INSERTING YOURSELF INTO THIS...FRIEND-FICTION OF YOURS. IT IS OBVIOUS.

"I am not! Any resemblance I might have to this handsome, virile mage is purely coincidental."

_Manders unlaced his codpiece, then turned Barrett around and pressed kisses to the back of his neck. He played a small burst of tingly magic over the dimple at the small of his back and caressed the firm swell of his buttocks._

_He grasped his hips and pulled him close. His..._

"Hmm. What's another word for 'throbbing'?"

TURGID.

"Thanks."

_His turgid member pressed against Barrett's entrance. "Oh! It's so large," Barrett said, looking doubtful._

_Manders reassured him. "It won't hurt. It will be just a little prick, darling."_

Anders cackled to himself. He never could resist a pun.

YOU ARE SO JUVENILE.

"Oh, grow a sense of humor."

_The tip of his shaft teased at Barrett's tight orifice. He sank in slowly, unable to stifle a yelp of passion. A wave of pleasure roiled in his gut. The heat and pressure on his rock-hard pole was almost too much to bear. He thrust faster, falling into a rhythm as old as time..._

MUST YOU?

"Fine. If you don't want me to do this, maybe I will have that wank after all."

SURELY YOU DO NOT-

"Sorry, but it has to be done. Got to clean the pipes somehow."

Anders waited for a reply, but got none. Justice had gone to roost somewhere in the back of his mind, presumably to wait it out while he fulfilled his baser desires.

"That's got rid of him," he muttered. He smirked and began a new page.


End file.
